Untitled for now
by LovelyDaibichi
Summary: So why am i here you ask? Well to get away from my crap life back in Hollywood, I know im crazy right? OC story


I finally stopped procrastinating and got around to make a story. But enough about me let's get this story started.

* * *

"SONUVA----!!"I rubbed my arm in pain and tried to get up without falling, I cannot believe she just _pushed_ me off!

I finally contained myself and rubbed my eyes at the sunlight in my room.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" I yelled at Cecilia.

"You wouldn't get you lazy ass up so I had to do something," she laughed and I proceeded to give her death glares.

"Oh what don't look at me like that" she said. "Be happy I _pushed _you off the bed instead of dumping water on you."

"You wouldn't..."

"Yes I would" she smirked.

"But since it's your first day at school I was nice enough."

"To push me off the bed?!"

"Oh quit complaining already" she waved her hand at me.

"You're up so go change." She walked out, "pancakes are on the table I'll be in my studio if you need me!" she shouted.

"Whatever.."

I grabbed my cloths and struggled to put them on.

That was my sister Cecilia, she's about 20 years old, you would expect her to act more her age huh? But no she's just about as lazy and immature as me, she's only lucky she's good at graphic designing or else she'd still live with my parents and I would have never escaped that godforsaken place.

I checked myself in the mirror fixing my choppy bangs and straightened hair. I wore my favorite cut off long sleeve shirt with the word "love" on it, my black denim shorts and my loose leather brown high heel boots.

Gathering all my things along with my helmet I ran downstairs and sure enough was the smell of pancakes.

I grabbed a plate and stacked about four pancakes on it.

A bit of light crept through the kitchen, it was perfect weather outside.

The only bad thing about South Park is there's snow almost all the time, but it's never cold outside its always sunny and bright.

It was _way _better than Hollywood. I know I'm crazy right? Your thinking Hollywood isn't that supposes to be an awesome place? Well let me tell you I was born and raised in Hollywood, life was good but then as I got older it seemed sort of crazy and high school there was shit. I really needed to get away. I didn't want to leave my mom or dad they're really good parents but they also thought it was best for me. So I said my goodbyes and moved to the small quite town of South Park.

It was convenient that my sister had moved here for college or else my parents wouldn't have let me go. I am happy..for now. And so far i have no regrets.

But what about my friends? HA! I didn't have friends back in Hollywood I hated the kids there, they were asshole pricks or prissy snobby girls tanned to the _max_.

Even so, my sister told me South Park got a little crazy sometimes but when you've lived in Hollywood your whole life I think you've seen just as much crazy shit as you will ever see in your life.

I ate the last of the pancake and put my helmet on.

No i don't ride my bike to school what kind of high school idiot would do that? I ride a motorcycle an awesome jet black 2009 Triumph Daytona 675. It was the best birthday present from my sister and probably the only thing I treat like my child, besides of course my dog.

And yes my parents actually approve, just like they approve of my lip piercing.

I know I am one dam lucky kid. But my parents actually have 3 rules:

-Go to college.

-Don't get pregnant &

-Don't drink or do drugs.

I'm actually not planning to do 2 or 3 for 2 reasons 1 my life would be over if I got pregnant 2 I hate, and I mean HATE smoking and drinking, it disgusts me.

"CECILIA!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she shouted back.

"I'm leaving so you better lock the door before someone comes in to rob us!"

"Ugh, can't I do it Later?" she responded.

"Lazy fatass.."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing." i said giggling and dashed out the door. If she catches me im dead.

I hopped on my motorcycle and turned on the engine.

_BZZT! BZZT!_ I flinched, "Shit!" I fumbled through my bag looking for the annoying device.

I checked my cell it was 7:10 and I had one new message. It was from Violet.

"Meet me in the bathroom by the south entrance." I smirked, that's just like Violet always acting shy and secretive in school.

"Hmmm..better get going.." I adjusted my helmet and sped of feeling the wind on my face. I was in heaven but only temporarily...

* * *

Short and sweet haha.

I already have a space reserved for *PandyPow (your welcome my lovely :D)

lol I also stole the OC sheet from , but it's ok were cool like this is basically the OC info sheet. Just copy and paste and delete all my shit :P

Name: Ree Ada

Age: 16

Appearance: medium height, brown chocolate eyes, naturally straight dirty brown grayish hair with choppy bangs (her hair is a little past her shoulders), and a little diamond lip piercing.

Cloths: white long (very long (stops at her finger tips)sleeve cut off top with the word "LOVE" on it, black denim shorts and loose brown leather high heel boots.

Race: French, Korean, Japanese

Siblings: 20 year old sister, Cecilia Ada

Job (optional): makeup store called EGL.

Car (if they're old enough): she rides a motorcycle

Likes: makeup, anything having to do with fashion, dressing up, reading, shopping, taking pictures, tea, riding her motorcycle, japanese pastries and just having

Hates: alcohol and smoking

Friends: mostly everyone

Crush: Clyde (and Craig is already taken too)

Enemies: Cartman or people who are just being

Talents :(or just hobbies): Can tell when people are lying.

After school activities: none yet

Pets (optional): Dachshund named Olive

History /Info: Ree used to live in Hollywood California but she got tired of living in such a big noisy place so she moved in with her sister Cecilia who is currently studying to be a graphic designer. Ree is a very high fashionable person she did grow up in Hollywood after all :) she can make anyone look good and tends to give people fashion advice. She looks snobby but she's really not. She has a perverted sense of humor and always speaks her mind to people no matter who the person is. She's a really lazy person and she only acts shy around guys she likes.

I will probably not use all the characters you submit.

So don't freak out on me and go all "GHLSJDFJFHDJFHSHKOR WHY DIDN'T YOU USE MY OC!!!" Please don't because its rude and annoying, an author can only fit so many characters in a story.


End file.
